Lily
Etymology リリー transliterates from "Lily," from Latin lilium (lily). Appearance 'Physical' Shoulder-length hair, swept back, left-side tucked behind ear.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172 'Uniform' A winged crescent-shaped buckle hold 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172 Lily wears Yuliana's symbol in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to Team Flora: Wendy (No. 30), Carla (No. 39) and Clare (No. 47). Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Flora fights the Armadillo awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to a roof by a technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control. Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm on its own volition destroys the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 31 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When the head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Lily survives the fighting unscathed. 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Lily appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. Lily and Wendy flee the Stegosaur awakened. Inexplicably they stop on a rooftop. Stegosaur confronts them—the roof explodes. Flora and Clare bursts through from below, shredding his legs. Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 164–167 Rigaldo decides to decapitate leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 184 Lily last appears alive witnessing Flora's death.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 186 Lily's body appears in the background, near Wendy's, post-fighting.Claymore 12, Scene 66, p. 90 Lily's sword appears in a graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 69 'Anime' The Northern Army invades Pieta. Lily and Wendy flee Stegosaur. They duck into an alley. Stegosaur follows but is ambushed by Flora and Clare.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Lily and Wendy After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga. Lily may be among the survivors during the inn lobby scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North